


4 A.M.

by SunsetxStarlight



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, Post Season 2 Finale, Request Fill, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sick!Tandy, Sickfic, Smitten Ty, Soft!Tyrone, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, just a sprinkle of, sassy Tandy, this will rot your teeth, very gentle and very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetxStarlight/pseuds/SunsetxStarlight
Summary: "It all seemed terribly ironic when Tandy Bowen woke up the first morning in their new apartment with a fever and chills.  Well, morning was a term she used loosely, considering it was 4 A.M."





	4 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic request from Lisette written in a comment on one of my last fics. I now have a list of Divine Pairing fic ideas that I am willing to write so if you have ideas let me know and I might add it to my list.
> 
> This is super soft and super fluffy and goofy and I hope you enjoy!

It all seemed terribly ironic when Tandy Bowen woke up the first morning in their new apartment with a fever and chills.  Well, morning was a term she used loosely, considering it was 4 A.M. and she had to launch herself out of bed to fly to the bathroom before the contents of her stomach would empty themselves all over their wooden floor.  Not exactly the best start to a new life of heroic adventure and freedom.

Tandy practically slid across the floor to reach the toilet just in time to keep herself from retching all over the floor.  She clutched the edges of the bowl as she gagged.  It had been so long since she’d been sick that she forgot how unbearably crappy it made her feel.  She hoped she wasn’t loud enough to wake Ty, but knowing him…

“Tandy,” she felt two warm hands gently pull her hair back and tie it up.  Shit.  Her old instincts were kicking in.  Take care of yourself, don’t rely on others, and certainly don’t show anyone your vulnerabilities or weaknesses.  She couldn’t help but feel embarrassed about the whole thing.  Here Ty was, somehow awake at 4 A.M. to slowly rub her back while she vomited her guts out in their brand new apartment.  She couldn’t respond to him until her stomach decided it was done with its mass exodus.  His hand never left her back.

Finally she finished her heaving and exhaustedly slumped against the wall across from the toilet, reaching out her foot to flush.  She met Ty’s eyes for the first time.  They reflected a mixture of affectionate concern and hesitant amusement with her unorthodox flushing method.  She could only summon the energy to raise an eyebrow at him as the corners of her mouth began to pull upward.  “Did I ruin your sweet dreams with my vomit?” her voice came out scratchy, though sassy as ever.

That won an actual chuckle from Ty as he slowly sank to the floor in front of her.  He sat on his knees and reached for her hands as he scanned her face.  She was sure she looked as bad as she felt.  “Nah.  I was dreaming about taking a math test at St. Sebastian’s.  It was actually a relief to wake up from that to see you sliding into home base.  Impressive move, by the way.”

“Well I  _ am _ a master at bathroom parkour...don’t mean to brag but…”  Ty shook his head and bit his lip at her antics.

“Sick  _ and _ sassy I see.”

“Damn right.”  But as much as she was enjoying their conversation and the low soft tones of Tyrone’s voice, her muscles were aching and she was practically shivering for no reason.

“How are you feeling?  Do you want to try to get back to bed or you wanna chill here for a bit?  I can get you some water or if you want something to eat?”  His thumbs were gently massaging the tops of her hands in a smooth circular motion.  She found this little act of comfort to be absolutely endearing, and she let her eyes drift closed.

“Water’s good.  I’d eat something but I don’t think my stomach is in the mood for gifts.”

“Alright, water it is then.  Would you like it from the comfort of our bed or are you happy on the floor?”  Tandy fought the urge to roll her eyes at him.  He was so adorably goofy.

She wasn’t particularly comfortable on the floor, but her muscles were so achy that walking back to the bed sounded like an entire trek.  But her desire to appear at least a little self sufficient outweighed any pain and she shoved herself from the floor like a champ.  Ty wasn’t impressed.  “Tandy I can teleport what are you doing?”  He shook his head with a chuckle and scooped her swiftly into his arms teleporting them back to bed, and once she was comfortable he teleported away to get water.

It was while he was gone that she began to think back to her time alone in the church when she’d get sick.  It was a miserable time, cleaning up after herself and taking care to make sure she didn’t accidentally neglect her health.  She wasn’t used to having someone so attentive to her needs or so concerned about her feelings.  It had made her uncomfortable at first, but once she began thinking about it she came upon a realization.  She was so afraid of inconveniencing anyone with her existence that when Ty began trying to care for her, she rejected it as pity.

Ty flashed back into the room with a full glass of ice water and a cool washcloth.  He climbed back into bed with a tired smile and passed her the glass, leaning against his pillows.  She couldn’t believe how patient he was with her.  She couldn’t believe how much he cared.  She couldn’t believe that Tyrone Johnson was real.

As he laid back against the pillows he looked at the pale face of Tandy Bowen.  She was still beautiful, though she had dark circles under her eyes.  He was confused as to why she was looking at him with so much curiosity as she sipped on her water.  “What is it?  You feel okay?  Should I bring you a trash bag?”  She shook her head incredulously.  Then what was it?  She  _ did _ say her muscles were really sore.  “You want a massage?  It might help you fall asleep faster.”  He was filled with the desire to take away any discomfort Tandy was experiencing, but he wasn’t sure how to go about it.  Tandy was confusing sometimes, and didn’t always send clear signals.  All he really knew was, after everything he’d seen her go through, he just wanted to see her look happy and healthy for once.

That’s when Tandy chose to speak, “Why are you so...good?”  

Ty had to laugh.  “Good to you?  Because I care about you.  We’re a team remember?  I know you’d do the same for me.  And...you  _ did _ choose waffles.  We’re in this together.  We always have been, and that doesn’t change when your immune system decides to give you the middle finger.”

A grin spread on Tandy’s face and it made Ty’s heart soar.  Somehow it felt like a little victory.  She suddenly grew really quiet, though, and it made his heart stop for a moment before she began to speak.  “I don’t know how to say this,” is all that came out.

“You got somethin on your mind?  Wanna talk about it?”

“I care about you too...I care about you more than I’ve ever cared about anything and that scares me.”

Ty felt his brows draw together as his heart began to beat faster.  “It scares you?” his voice was soft.

“Because even imagining a world without you...you’re the only truly good thing that’s ever happened to me.  I’m trying to say...I...I love you Ty.  I love you and it’s terrifying because I can’t imagine losing you.  I watched you die once and I can’t do that again.  I need you.”

Her words softened his heart and he momentarily stopped fiddling with the washcloth.  He looked into the tired but warm brown eyes of the woman he was absolutely smitten for and couldn’t contain his response.  “I love  _ you _ , Tandy.  I love you like I’ve never loved before.  C’mere.”  A smile broke out on his face and he moved down under the covers and patted the bed next to him.  Tandy bit her lip and set her water aside, crawling into Ty’s side.  He gently laid the cool washcloth over her forehead and ran his fingers absentmindedly through the little blonde wispies that escaped the messy bun.  Tandy hummed happily in response, which made his heart do a backflip.  Once they both got comfortable, tucked into each other, he spoke, “I’m terrified too.”

“Hmm?”

“Loving you is possibly the scariest thing I’ve ever done.  I thought I lost you once...and once I figured out where you were...where Andre took you.  I’ve never felt more powerless in my life than when I knew they were hurting you and I couldn’t do anything about it.”

Ty couldn’t tell if Tandy’s shiver was in response to his words or her sickness, but it made him pull her even closer.  She practically whispered, “Loving you is terrifying...I couldn’t regret it if I tried.”

“I feel the same way.”

They laid there like that for a while, and once Ty felt Tandy’s breathing slow and level out, he removed the cloth from her forehead and set it on their nightstand.  She unconsciously nuzzled into his chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist.  Yes, he loved Tandy Bowen.  Maybe too much.  But that didn’t matter to him, because she was the one person he knew he had in life  _ and _ in death.

**Author's Note:**

> There's another one! I hope you liked it and if you did, please take a moment to write a comment to let me know--it really means the world to me! Also feel free to give me more Ty + Tandy prompts cause there is more to come.


End file.
